Curtis Gunther
Curtis Hermann Gunther is the youngest member of Shadow Sega, and is considered to be the most noble when it comes to interacting with other kids, and adults, he is however not the smartest, but is known to sometimes be more tougher than Hunter Regions at some occasions mostly when it comes to blade like attacks. He is known as Bubbles Untonium's official love interest, due to his personality almost acting identical to hers, only with him being a bit more mature. ''Bio Personality Go to the youngest member of Shadow Sega including the last of the end robotics to be created Curtis Gunther is shown to be more mature and well more matter compared to Travis in Hunter he's also shown the know the difference between right and wrong and it would sometimes even protest Hunter and Travis his decisions even during his time as a villain he was also known to see through Mojo's lies prior to Mojo's rain but due to still be partial billet at the time it was also possible that he brushed this thought aside until Mojo's plan became a reality this could also hint that Curtis Gunther can also underestimate people meaning that he might have thought mojo was too dumb to actually create his own clan prior to a backfiring and becoming a reality leading to mojo Jojo is rain and a takeover of Townsville. Curtis cutters also shown to be well-mannered tearing and is also shown to be a lot nicer than any of the other members of Shadow Sega he is also shown to have gotten along with the Powerpuff Girls first and even credited thumb as we pretty little girls at the time when they were just met and even insisted that a hunter and Travis would get tune like them if they knew him correctly which would eventually become a reality after mojo JoJo's ring ended that same year in 1998. apart from being well-maintained well-mannered and also nice Curtis has also shown to display a lot more intelligence than hunter or Travis in Shadow Sega as he is also responsible for coming up with base of new gadgets and even comes up with better plans than even Travis Hans has ever created it was never officially know how Curtis Gunther was able to a seat beside Hugh but it was mostly possible that as a human prior to becoming an antibiotic a technical genius at the time though this was never confirmed. I'd like Travis and Hans Curtis is known to display hardly any emotion apartment showing signs of either disappointment annoyance or sometimes irritation Curtis Gunther is shown to most of the times never display any signs of anger it was even asked and mentioned by bubbles during an interview prior to the Powerpuff Girls movie in 1998 that Curtis Gunther should doesn't even know what the word anger means or if it was even an emotion this could display that Curtis Gunther it's well good at maintaining his emotions that he doesn't even feel or even react to the word the emotion of anger at all this could explain very well how old were the years how Hunter would always score MIT Curtis along with Travis for the past several years on why he never snapped or became aggressive this could also explain on how many times bubbles can annoy Curtis a why he never lashes out. Relationships 'Travis and Hunter' 'Mojo Jojo' 'Whoopass Girls' 'Powerpuff Girls' 'Bubbles' Power & Abilities Known officially at the digger of the group Curtis Gunther has the power to burrow underground but at the same time he also possesses the ability to slash his way through any obstacle especially design in destructive a clause that was created at the time of 1992 when he was turned into an end robotic. having to be able to burrow underground Curtis Gunther is able to act as a drill for shadow Sega when it comes to certain areas such as bank heist including mine destruction when they used to be villains from 1992 to 1998 he still uses disability even during his time of redemption as this time as a way to provide means of escape for areas of the Powerpuff Girls to not dig themselves out of due to them not being powerful enough to break through the Earth's crust. though his jetpack is not as fast as Travis Hans Curtis Gunther's jetpack speed matches well with Travis Hans when it comes to Norm ability in which allows him to sometimes move faster and sometimes beyond Travis Hans speed of Sonic flight the cause of this is because of Curtis Gunther's light skin lightweight but the and lack of armaments compared to Travis Hans and Hunter regions however despite his light wave it was said by Hunter that Travis that Curtis Gunther is still heavy enough to snap a chair or sofa if sat on this is why he still chooses to lie on the floor in the Powerpuff Girls room every night. Despite being indestructible when it comes to burrowing it was revealed that Curtis got there does have limits when it comes to burrowing through minerals of the Earth as it is stated that he cannot borrow through certain obstacles such a big cement or concrete as conducting such an event would further cause damage towards his insides include rupture him apart this is further evidence that shows that Curtis Gunther is not indestructible as Hunter and Travis are when it comes to certain obstacles what is indestructible when it comes to armor piercing rounds and even lightning strikes. I'd like Curtis I like Travis and Hunter regions Curtis is shown to be more humanely than any of the other two shy go save the boys as his face is going to be completely made out of a human head what you know robotics attached to it he also shows display more human intelligence the Travis pods or Hunter regions though this is could be possible brain merging with his CPU it was mentioned by professor utonium that Travis the Curtis Gunter possesses a joint brain a book computer and a human which could possibly be the main explanation of his intelligence. Curtis got there is also shown to be quick on speed and it's also an expert when it comes to close quarter fighting he is also shown to be quite clever in order to lay traps for his adversaries in order to ambush them what they got to close this in turn was pulled on the whoop-ass girls in 1994 which resulted in a large scar being placed on whoop-ass blossoms to the point that it was stated by the professor's unidentified brother that the wound was irreversible hinting that whatever is slashed by Curtis comforters clause remains forever. Trivia'' Category:Males Category:Characters created by 2091riveraisrael Category:Androbotic Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Reformed Villains Category:Villains